chronicles_of_euleafandomcom-20200214-history
Aeneas Shiroyasha
Aeneas Shiroyasha is one of the three main protagonist of the Chronicles of Eulea. He is the current chosen Paladin and wielder of the Blade of Eternal Sunlight. He along with Luca, Miyuki, Jin and Rylan, battle the Daemonium Deus to restore the soul of princess Hinoyama Kiyomi. Appearance Human- Aeneas has an oddly charming face due to his mother's demonic beauty. His hair is reddish brown and sways to the left, styled in a messy fashion. The tip of his hair touches his shoulder blades. His beautiful blue eyes contradict his demonic nature. Two large scars cross the bridge of his nose, creating a large X. The range from the his eyebrows to the bottom of his cheekbone. He usually puts on a mean and serious face. Demon - When Aeneas gets angry, two bull like horns grow from his crown. His eyes turn red and his pupils slightly slit. Two sharp fangs make themselves more notable. Four bat like wings sprout from his back. One large pair with a small pair of gliding wings underneath. Lastly, a black pointed tail stretches out from his tailbone. Attire - Aeneas typically wears his elegant red armored right arm piece from his homeland of Taiyokuni. Over a grey shirt, Aeneas wears a white cloak with the symbol or Orobus. The cloak is held together by a broach pinning it to the armor. The broach has the symbol of an evil wolf, symbolizing who Aeneas is. He has dark grey pants and work boots to complete his attire. Also, his white familiar Isiah, a white ermine with a golden symbol of Orobus on it's fur, usually rests draped over Aeneas's neck. Personality Aeneas is gloomy, broody and in general, makes really bad company. He never developed much social skills as kids his age tend to resent him for his appearance. As such, Aeneas tries to avoid people whenever he can, especially attractive woman. He knew no woman would ever wish to mother a demonic child. He tries to put on a touch guy act but in reality he is a crying child on the inside. The only person he was able to open up was Sawano Hina who is currently deceased. Aeneas gets angry very easily, but with great anger, comes determination. He was after all, disciplined in the ways of the samurai. Ever sense Sawano's death, he has been traumatized and created a strong hatred for the world that hated him and that took away everything. However, he has created something of an attachment to princess Kiyomi and his divine guardian and partner, Isiah. He does not admit to himself that he has these bonds but they along with the Taiyokunese orphans are whom Aeneas wishes to protect in this world. He doesn't have any other friends and doesn't know how to make friends In battle, Aeneas is ruthless and truly expresses his demonic heritage. His favorite tactic is the charge in headstrong. This is his greatest strength and his greatest weakness. Aeneas does not like to plan out a battle. He only thinks of slaying his foes. When he fights, his physical demonic features unveil, revealing the monster that others claim him to be. Also he is very vain with his hair. History Aeneas's birth origins are unknown. Some say that a woman from hell came and left the child at the doorsteps of an orphanage while others say that he himself came to the spawned into the orphanage. Regardless, he was first seen at the doorsteps of an orphanage inside Taiyokuni, while his eyes were still closed. At first, all of the nurses rejected the demonic child and were appalled by it's appearance. Then one of the younger nurses by the name of Sawano Wazuka said that she would be responsible for the child until he grew up. The other caretakers were surprised to see but knew that they could not deny the child. Sawano was to be in charge of Aeneas. Aeneas grew up as a troublemaker. His innate demonic blood pushed him to be mischievous. All of the other kids hated him but Aeneas did not care. He loved to see them scared of him. The fact that Aeneas had horns, a tail and that he was white skinned with round eyes made the kids not want to associate with him more. Sawano would would scold Aeneas and tell him how to properly behave. At first, Aeneas would ignore the lectures and respond with "They started it," and "Its not my fault I'm different." Sawano would reply with "It doesn't matter, if you keep acting like the way you do then they will not look at you any different." At first Aeneas would ignore those words but when no one was around he would go to Sawano to cry. Aeneas grew to love Sawano as a mother and she love him as his own son. She tried to make Aeneas happy, knowing that no one would ever adopt Aeneas. Sawano would take Aeneas around with her and Aeneas loved to go grocery chopping. He didn't enjoy the glares he got from the people. Then, the emperor took an interest in Aeneas. He would summoned to the royal palace where he would be examined. Aeneas was annoyed by this but one thing that caught his interest was this girl who would roam the castle. When no one was watching Aeneas, he would go find this girl with nine fox tails and fox ears. The girl would go to Aeneas, curious on what he was. "Why do you look like that?" The girl would ask. "I don't know, I didn't ask to be a freak!" Aeneas would initially shout, misinterpreting the fox girl's question. "Why are you angry?" She would ask after seeing Aeneas angry. "Because I know you're making fun of me! I can't help it that I look like this! It's not my fault! Why do you have tails!" Aeneas would shout. "Because I was born with them." The girl said smiling. Aeneas would get confused why she would do that. Aeneas and Sawano would occasionally come to the palace so Aeneas would do physical tests. His strength and speed were above average, for a child. The emperor was growing more interested in the demonic child that mysteriously came to his nation. Although Aeneas's demonic heritage was sacrilege to Orobus, the emperor looked past that. He wanted to know if he could use Aeneas to improve the physical talent of his soldiers. The emperor had many scholars research Aeneas and look for a solution. For a moment, Aeneas thought that he was being accepted into the Taiyokunese culture, but he received the same dirty looks from the palace guards and the maids would run scared when they saw Aeneas. Everyone but the young fox girl hated Aeneas. The fox girl pitied Aeneas, she did not exactly understand why this child was hated. She knew he was different but what does that mean. The handmaidens tried to get fox girl away from Aeneas but she was all to curious. She introduced herself as "Kiyomi." Aeneas freaked out that she of all people would want to talk to him. She invited Aeneas to walk with her. Kiyomi would take Aeneas to the Sakura Gardens and when they were seen, the guards would detain Aeneas, thinking he had malicious intents. Aeneas was taken away and when he came, he would stay in the dungeon. Kiyomi would come by to visit him still. Even as a child, Kiyomi knew how to sneak past the guards and get to through the palace without being noticed. She would come and see Aeneas and talk to him. At first Aeneas was annoyed and thought she was mocking him but after a while, Aeneas enjoyed seeing her. She became Aeneas's only friend. Aeneas would tell Sawano all about Kiyomi. Sawano got scared and told Aeneas that he needs to stay away from Kiyomi. Aeneas got angry with Sawano that she was telling him to stay away from the only other person who would speak to him. After a few years, Aeneas learned how to innately hide his demonic appearance. He looked like a normal Odianican boy in a land where he was different. He thought his human appearance would help him but instead he was seen more of an outsider. As Aeneas reached his teenage years, he stopped going to the palace and started to become more violent. However he was able to focus his violent behavior. He would beat up bullies who were picking on his fellow orphans. This gave Aeneas a better reputation with the orphans. He became a protector in their eyes but really, all Aeneas wanted was an excuse to beat up people he did not like. The orphans began to relay on Aeneas and were too afraid to leave without him. This encouraged Aeneas's ego. Then one day, a bunch of orphans went out of Kayahara when bandits came to kidnap them and Sawano, who was guiding them. When Aeneas heard about this he ran towards the area where they were last seen. Armed with only a stick, Aeneas fought off nine bandits who were trying to apprehend him. He rescued his mother-like figure and the other orphans. The emperor heard about this and was impressed. He wanted to use Aeneas as his own personal weapon. So he invited Aeneas to the palace where he would train as a samurai. The whole city was in shock and gossiped about the "white demon" becoming a honorable samurai. Aeneas saw Kiyomi again who happy to see him. Aeneas did not know what to say to Kiyomi after not seeing her for a few years. He would awkwardly leave and go to training. Both Aeneas and Kiyomi were entering puberty. However it hit Aeneas harder than it did Kiyomi. Aeneas knew he was trash and unworthy to be in the presence of Kiyomi, not to mention how important she was to the nation as the nine tailed fox. Kiyomi did not understand why Aeneas was trying to ignore her but it didn't stop her from trying to get his attention. Kiyomi would spy on his training with the other samurai apprentices. The other samurai were typically noble birth, unlike Aeneas. She wondered why he was hiding his true face, and using the illusory mask of a human. While Aeneas was in training, he met another boy who was interested in fighting with him. The kid's name was Saikuro Ryuuji. Ryuuji was interested with sparing with Aeneas, hearing that he was part demon. Aeneas gladly accepted but his brute force was no match for Ryuuji. Ryuuji wondered how Aeneas fought up a bunch of bandits by himself. Aeneas lacked the grace and skill of Ryuuji. Aeneas was angry that he could never bet Ryuuji as a young adolescent. So, everyday after training, Aeneas would challenge Ryuuji to a sparring match and lost every time. Ryuuji liked that Aeneas kept coming back. He thought it to be honorable. Kiyomi did not like seeing Aeneas get so frustrated. She would go to him and try to cheer him up but every time she went to Aeneas, a guard would drag Aeneas away. Over the years, Aeneas developed for Kiyomi but knew that he could never have her. Without Aeneas knowing, she too was becoming infatuated with Aeneas. She looked past his tainted blood and found it attractive. She liked being with Aeneas and found Aeneas oddly attractive, due to the fact that he was charming in a weird way. Ryuuji also fell in love with Kiyomi and noticed she only wanted to be near Aeneas and only saw him as a friend. Ryuuji and Kiyomi were both upper class where as Aeneas stayed in the orphanage. Aeneas did not feel worthy to be friends with Ryuuji and Kiyomi. As time progressed he learned to trust Ryuuji and grew closer to Kiyomi, never knowing how she felt about him. Aeneas and Ryuuji became two of the finest warriors that Taiyokuni had ever seen.